Ward Room 305
by Sunr1se
Summary: "In a rainy town demons whisper 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara' searching for what they have lost. A flower shop protects from the rain. The owner goes 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara.' And he disappears, and he disappears. 'Hey, where are you hiding' Just as you breathe 'Roujira, Roujira, Roujira.' They don't notice. They don't notice" The patient sang as he was led to meet his fate...
1. The Patient

"It's time isn't it?"

"Yes. And don't look at me like that. This is the solution for people like him, for people that have no hope of salvation."

"I know, but I wish there had been another way."

"If he had repented of his crimes than he would have been spared due to insanity."

"He _is_ insane."

"He is and at the same time he isn't. He is nothing but a cold blooded murderer. Ah, here we are." The white coat looked at the door they had stopped in front, 305. The blond white coat watched as his companion opened the door. "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" was the reply that came from inside the room as they both walked in. The patient was sitting there watching them with an insane look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"For you to pay for the crimes that you have committed." The blond's companion replied as he and someone else came in and grabbed the patient by the straitjacket that he wore.

"Crimes? What crimes? I am completely innocent! They deserved to die! They worked for the demon! They and the demon deserved to perish!" The patient said as he started to manically laugh as he was being led out of the room.

"None of the people you killed deserved what you did to them."

"The chrysanthemum! Such a beautiful flower! Once gold, it's now red! Once so pure now defiled! Watch as it decays black!"

"Don't mind him, the blond's companion said as he handed the prisoner to someone else in order to walk next to him. "He's always singing that."

"I know. I have heard him sing those songs before."

"Such a pity that he went mad. He had a great future ahead of himself."

"Is his family going to be present?"

"I believe so. But I am not going to be surprised if the family members of his victims decide to come watch the end of the cause of their suffering."

They continued to walk in silence as the prisoner resumed his chanting about a demon and its workers. About how they all deserved their deaths for doing what they did. Then the prisoner unexpectedly turned and looked at the blond.

"In a rainy town demons whisper 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara' searching for what they have lost."

"Huh?"

"A flower shop protects from the rain. The owner goes 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara.' And he disappears, and he disappears."

The blond glanced at his companion who just shrugged, "Sorry I don't know what he means either."

"'Hey, where are you hiding?'" The patient continued to sing as he struggled to stay facing the blond as he was being dragged to his doom. "Just as you breathe 'Roujira, Roujira, Roujira.' They don't notice. They don't notice"

"Wish I can say that I have heard him sing that before, but that would be nothing but a lie. I am hearing this for the first time as well."

"You don't say…" the blond murmured as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the struggling patient. He continued to stare into those crazed eyes as his companion ordered the two officers holding the patient to restrain him before they arrived late to their meeting with death.

"The demon whispers 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara' as he looks for the flower he lost." Somehow the patient continued singing as the officers struggled to turn him around. He was shorter than them but they still had difficulties. Eventually they decided to just drag him backwards to their destination.

"I swear a lot of people are going to be glad when he is gone." The blond looked away from the patient and stared at his companion who was shaking his head. The green eyed man then looked at the patient, who was struggling to keep facing them. "In this moment in time he is beyond help. No one can save him now. We have arrived now."

The patient was forced to face the front as he was led into the room. Part of one of the walls was transformed into a huge window. People were standing on the other side of it as the patient was led to the chair located in the center of the room. Quickly he was freed from the straitjacket before being strapped down to the chair. The door was securely closed behind them as the blond joined his blue eyed companion on the other side of the window.

The families of the victims were there as well as the family of the patient. The blond could tell the victims' families were enjoying the moment and they looked like starved wolves awaiting their chance to get their prey. The patient's family was nervously sitting there, many of them were holding hands as they begged for the patient to repent for everything he had done, and they might reconsider the death sentence and instead send him to an asylum to recuperate.

The patient just gazed at all of them, completely unfazed at the insults the other families were giving him. He also seemed to not notice the pleas from his family. Instead he smiled and began to maniacally laugh again.

"I don't regret anything! They worked for the demon! The demon deserved to perish! They all deserved to die! They kept the demon from receiving judgment! I have carried out the demon's punishment, and I can see that all of you still believe the demon to be an angel!"

"Yep. He has definitely lost his mind," the green eyed man whispered to his companion who just nodded as outraged cries came from the families that had lost loved ones to the crazed man in front of them.

"Bet you anything that they would personally love to kill him."

"I know. But since they can't they are going to have to satisfy that want with this."

"Kiku Honda, do you have a final statement you would like to make? Before the sentence of the court is carried out?"

"A flower shop protects from the rain. The owner goes 'Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara.' as he looks for the flower he lost. If you notice, the flower decays black with a 'Roujira, Roujira, Roujira' and it breathes no more." Kiku sang as he turned his attention to the blond. He smiled at the blond before his face was covered. Then one of the officers nodded to the person standing at the corner of the room. Then the person reached out and flipped one of the switches located on the circuit box next to them…

**Author's Note:**

This story is the result of my twisted mind and my need to create dark twisted stories.

It's based on the song _Ward Room 305_ by Hatsune Miku. I found so many interpretations for the song! I think I counted around five before I decided not to look for any more. Then I chose one of the versions (not saying which one! It will ruin the story)

This chapter occurs after the end of all the chaos that happens, so this chapter (if I was going in chronological order) would be one of the last ones. So that explains everything that's going on right now.

I am sorry if you don't get what's happening. It should be explained later. This story might be 5 to 15 chapters in length. I actually have the ending already!

Sorry about my vague description of the people here. Their identities shall be revealed soon.

This is _not_ related in any way to _Fear Garden_! A flower shop is mentioned and stuff, but it's _not_ relatedto that story at all. Maybe a few similarities here and there, but that's about it.


	2. The Demon

**(One Year and a Half Ago)**

Kiku sat in the lonely white ward room. Absentmindedly looking out the window at the pouring rain outside. Watching the rain outside reminded him of the incident that happened six months ago on a rainy day just like this one. Then he turned his attention to the flower he held and continued to absentmindedly pluck the petals before letting them fall on his bed.

He didn't look up as he heard someone open the door. It was that so called doctor of his. Ignoring the person he reached out and picked up another flower and began to pluck the petals off that one. His bed was already littered with the petals of seven other flowers from the flower pot that was next to his bed. Kiku looked up when the person sat down on the bed near him. She was holding his medication and a glass of water.

"It's time to take your medicine Kiku." Was all she said as she handed the water and pill to him. He quietly took them and she watched him as he swallowed the pill and drained the water before handing the glass back. "Good boy, Kiku. If you keep this up you shall be better in no time." She smiled at him as he went back to littering his bed with flower petals.

He heard her lock the door firmly behind her as she left to take care of the rest of her patients. He waited for a while before he spat out the pill. Carefully standing up he reached out for the flower pot and used it to crush the pill. Quickly he pounded the pill into powder before he picked it up and headed for the barred window.

The lady (for he refused to learn her name) would come and open the window every morning. He put his hand through the bars and opened it to let the rain wash the powder from his hand. After making sure no evidence was left he went back to decorating the room with petals.

_The demon hasn't given up has he? Is he that determined to make me forget the crime that he has committed? How long does he plan to keep me locked up in here? How can I escape from this prison? For I am heavily guarded by the white coats that he has working for him._

"Oh, Kiku. At this rate we are going to stop coming to clean up your room." Kiku turned around as he finished throwing the last of the petals. Another one of the white coats had come in and was staring around at the mess in the room. Kiku was just standing in the middle of the room and all around him, scattered throughout the floor, were the petals that he had ripped off the flowers that were once in the flower pot next to his bed.

"This is all my treasure, isn't it pretty?" Kiku asked as he giggled as he waved at the scattered petals.

"Here I brought you your food," the white coat said as he put down a tray. "I'll be back later. Enjoy your meal." Kiku blinked as the male white coat left. He walked over to the food and began inspecting it for anything that was suspicious about it. Finding nothing he picked up the chopsticks and ate as he looked out at the rain.

**_Flashback_**

"Yo! Kiku!" Kiku turned and looked around not sure of what direction the person was calling him from. After looking around he spotted his best friend hurrying over.

"Konnichiwa Asa. What brings you around here?"

"I've been searching for you, and your brother said I would probably find you here."

"You have? What can I help you with?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you are going to be available next week on Friday."

"Next Friday? Um… I am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. It's Alfred's birthday on that day."

"Oh, ok. You can tell Alfred-kun that I can go. It's not going to be a very big party is it?"

"I hope not. And if it is it's mostly going to be full of teenagers. And it's not going to get that wild since my parents are going to be present." Arthur quickly clarified, knowing Kiku well enough to know that the Japanese didn't like to be surrounded by too many people especially if they were going crazy in Kiku's mind.

"Kay then. I'll see what I can get him for a present."

"Thanks Kiku! You are the greatest!" Arthur said as he hugged the startled Kiku. Kiku just stood there as Arthur hugged him unsure if he should shove him off or not. Kiku was even more confused when Arthur kissed him on the forehead before zooming off.

"Bye Kiku! See you at the party!"

"Sayounara!"

**_End of Flashback_**

_Why? Why didn't I notice? All the signs were there! All of them! I am such a fool. I fell into that trap along with everyone else, but I am the only one to have managed to escape. Why? Why didn't I see them? How naïve I was back then! I never noticed I was walking into the demon's lair…_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't been updating. Holidays are such time killers...

Anyway here is my Thanksgiving gift to all of you!

This story takes place a year and a half before Chapter 01

From the code used last chapter _The Demon_ would be none other than Arthur Kirkland. The rest shall be revealed soon!


	3. The Flower Shop Owner

**One Year And Four Months Ago** **_(From Chapter 1)_**

Kiku moved the marker over the white surface. Not paying attention to what he was doing he continue to doodle. Due to his constant habit of drawing on the white walls of his prison the white coats had given him a whiteboard and some markers. And recently paper was added to the drawer of his bedside table. He put down the marker and picked up another.

He heard the door open as he finished the painting. He looked up to see the male white coat come in with his food. He blinked as the white coat praised him for having done such a beautiful piece of art. He just nodded and the white coat left, presumably to take the rest of the food to the other prisoners.

He reached out and took the mug of steaming hot chocolate that had been left there. He sipped from it as he looked at the abstract painting that he had drawn on the white board. Then after eating what had been brought (after inspecting it of course) he took out a piece of paper and carefully copied the drawing onto the sheet. Then he grabbed the color pencils that had been brought and he colored it. He smiled at his finished work before putting it away in the drawer of his bedside table.

He sighed as he looked outside for a moment. Then he turned grabbed the flowers (that had once more been replaced) from the flowerpot and began plucking the petals once more. After finishing he stood and scattered the petals throughout the room. The male white coat had been right. The petals from the past couple of days were still scattered throughout the floor.

Parts of the floor were also covered with shredded paper. That was because they had tried to stop him from destroying flowers so they decided to stop replacing them. What he did was grab his paper, color it to his satisfaction, then make origami flowers out of them before shredding them in order to scatter them throughout the room. And apparently flowers were cheaper than paper, so they ended up bringing the flowers again. And now they reduced to cleaning his room every week.

Not that he didn't mind. The flowers calmed him. They momentarily made him forget that he was kept as the demon's prisoner in a white room guarded by the demon's white coats. White, white, white. The color was staring to drive him mad. He needed to erase the color's dominance in the room. Heck even his clothes were in that color. Everything, everything was of that color, except for the world outside his window. That was where the white lost and the other colors dominated.

Standing up he looked out the barred window. The sky was a clear deep blue and he could see the city, his home, in the distance. His grip tightened on the bars as he pressed his forehead on the cool metal.

**_Flashback_**

"Konnichiwa Asa. How are things running?" Kiku asked as he entered the flower shop. Arthur turned and smiled at him.

"Everything's running smoothly. Though I am in a bit of a rush. I have a couple of orders I have to complete by the end of the day."

"If you like I can help you. I have the day free today so I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing."

"Let me guess your brother kicked you out of the house so that you would socialize with people?"

"Yes. But I don't like talking to people that I don't know. He knows I am not fond of talking to strangers. So… can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, can you please arrange the flowers on that shelf over there? I was going to do them myself but-" Arthur sheepishly waved at the orders he was doing. "As you can see I am going to be very busy right now with all of my unfinished orders."

"That's alright Asa. I don't mind helping you," Kiku replied as he started to reorganize the flowers from the shelf Arthur had pointed out.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the party?" Kiku looked up from inspecting some of the flowers and glanced at Arthur who was busy with the flower arrangement he was working on.

"I did. Even though the party was full of people I didn't know. Alfred-kun has a lot of friends doesn't he?"

"He does. More than I personally care to have. I hope you didn't feel awkward being surrounded by a crowd of hyper teenagers."

"It was alright Asa, really." Kiku reassured him as he turned and finished putting the last of the flowers back on the shelf. "Is there anything else I can help you with? I don't think nii-san will let me go back in the house this early."

"Huh? At what time did he lock you out?"

"Like half an hour before I arrived at you shop. I spent like twenty minutes wandering around before I decided to see how you were doing."

"If you like you can come visit me whenever you like. Ever since I moved out of my parent's house it can get quiet lonely. I hate saying this but I am even starting to miss Alfred's loudness!" Kiku and Arthur laughed as they remembered how loud Arthur's younger brother could be.

"If you don't mind me coming over then I guess I can drop by more often." Kiku said as he picked up the broom from its position against the wall and began sweeping.

**_End of Flashback_**

_I really am a fool…_

**Author's Note: **

So here's Chapter 3! Guess you can say next chapter is going to be the turning point in a way.

The codenames _Demon_ and the _owner of the flower shop_ both signify Arthur. The two white coats that are mentioned are part of the minions that 'work' for the demon. Or at least that's what Kiku convinces himself of.

The _minions_ are referred in Chapter 1 as the victims of a senseless, cold-blooded killer. Whether the killer was really cold-blooded that's up to you guys. After all we all have many different opinions.


	4. The Flower Shop

**One Year and Three Months Ago** (From Chapter 1)

Kiku did his best to ignore the heavily pouring rain that was clearly heard through the closed window. The female white coat had told him that it was raining too hard for her to open the window. He wanted to open it but it was locked closed, and the white coats were the only ones that had the key to unlock it and open it.

Fidgeting uneasily he began to sing random songs in hopes of calming himself down. He carefully got up and danced along to the songs that he sang. He ended up bolting to one of the corners of the room as lightning flashed across the sky. He covered his ears and began singing a bit louder in a vain effort to block the sound of the thunder. Deciding that hiding under the bed was a better idea he made his way over. Then to his horror the lights in the room began flickering before they blacked out.

_It's… It's just like that day…_

**_Flashback_**

"Looks like it's not going to stop raining anytime soon." Kiku said as he looked at the heavily pouring rain from where he was at the window.

"It does, doesn't it? Let's hope it calms down a little so that you can walk home." Arthur replied as he put down the teacups. "I made us some tea in the meantime."

"Hai. Arigatou Asa." Kiku murmured as he sat down on the couch before reaching for his teacup. "Are the telephone lines still out?"

"They are. I tried calling Alfred again but the lines are still out."

"Great timing for my brother to kick me out of the house." Kiku murmured as he sipped his tea. "He must be worried since he has no idea where I am."

"I don't blame him. We haven't gotten a storm like this one in years." Almost as soon as he finished speaking the light from the lamp that they had set up began dimming. "I better go find the spare light bulbs and batteries. Be right back." Arthur said as he grabbed his flashlight and headed for the staircase that led down to the flower shop. Kiku just nodded before looking at the window.

A black out had hit the city twenty minutes ago, and it had taken them five to find the lamp. After a while he heard Arthur return with another lamp plus spare bulbs and batteries. After changing the lamp's batteries Arthur settled down next to Kiku and pulled him into a hug. Kiku shifted uncomfortably and wiggled a bit away from Arthur.

"Something wrong Kiku?" Arthur asked as he pulled Kiku even closer to himself.

"What are you doing?" _You know I don't like being this close to people!_

"Nothing. It's getting cold so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I rather have blankets." Kiku replied as he moved in order to wiggle free of his grasp. Arthur took advantage of Kiku's movements to pin him down on the couch.

"Asa w-" began Kiku before he was interrupted by Arthur kissing him. Kiku's eyes grew wide as he struggled against him.

"What was that for!?" Kiku gasped out as Arthur broke the kiss.

"Do you love me Kiku?"

"Huh?" _Did I hear him correctly?_

"I am asking you if you love me as well, Kiku."

_He loves me?_

"I am sorry Asa… I only like you as a friend."

"Sorry, but that wasn't the answer I wanted." Arthur said before he forced himself back down on Kiku.

_No! I have to get away…_

Kiku managed to sense Arthur's position and he brought is knee up quickly which made Arthur let go of him as he doubled over in pain. Taking advantage Kiku wiggled out from underneath Arthur. His hand was closing around the flashlight when he was violently grabbed by Arthur. He struggled against Arthur's grasp determined to get away. He heard the sound of tearing fabric and realized that Arthur had ripped the shirt he was wearing.

_Great… how am I going to explain the rip to Yao?_

Kiku managed to deal a blow to Arthur using the flashlight. Arthur was forced to let go and Kiku scampered away and quickly went down the stairs to the back door. He had seen Arthur lock the front door to the shop and he was hoping the back one was unlocked. To his horror the back door was locked securely and there was no way for him to open it. He heard Arthur come down the stairs and he quickly zoomed off and hid.

"Come on out my little chrysanthemum. Where has my little flower gone off to?" Kiku stayed silent struggling to hear Arthur's footsteps through the occasional sound of thunder and the constant pounding of the rain on the roof. He struggled not to panic when he heard Arthur walk past his hiding place. He relaxed a bit when he heard Arthur walk past his hiding spot.

"You know, Kiku." Kiku shielded his eyes as he was blinded by the lamps strong light. "You are not very good at hiding." Kiku moved in order to escape but he ended up crashing into Arthur. Kiku fought against Arthur as the latter tied his hands together with duct tape. Then Arthur scooped up the struggling Kiku and grabbed one of the lamps (and turning off the other) and half-carried half-dragged him to the staircase. To Kiku's surprise Arthur opened a door underneath the stairs that he hadn't known was there, and that was saying a lot since he had come to the flower shop a lot of times before.

Arthur swung Kiku over his shoulder as Kiku screamed at him to let him go. Arthur didn't even bother trying to shut Kiku up, the thunder and rain were more than enough to muffle his screams for help. Kiku began kicking Arthur as his so called 'friend' opened the hidden door and started to go down a second set of stairs (after locking the door behind himself). Arthur (either got tired of the kicking or Kiku kicked him in a spot where the blow hurt like hell) dropped Kiku on the stairs and kicked him so the latter was forced to roll down the stairs and crash onto the floor below.

"Hope you enjoyed that." Kiku struggled to get away from Arthur as the British turned on a generator that slowly sprung to life. Kiku continued to drag himself across the floor before crashing into something metallic. Kiku winced as Arthur got the generator to work properly before turning on the lights of his secret domain. Kiku's eyes widened as he realized what was in the room. He turned, looked at what he had crashed into before struggling to scamper away.

"Like them?" Arthur asked as he got hold of Kiku and forced him to get a good look at the room's contents. "I hope you do. Because there is no way you are going to get out of it."

"No!"

**_Abrupt End of Flashback_**

_Crash_

"What was that?" Hurried footsteps are muffled by the raging storm outside as the door labeled 305 is opened. Strong lamps are used in order to see what's going on.

"Watch out there are glass shards all over the floor!"

"Grab him!"

"No! Let me go!" Kiku screamed as he struggled against the grasp of some of the white coats as they struggled to restrain him.

"Get the restrains ready! Someone go get a sedative! Be careful of the glass shards and water on the floor! On second thought get someone to clean up that mess before someone gets hurt!"

"Let me go!" Kiku shouted again as he struggled with all his strength against them. While he was struggling someone got one of the lamps at the perfect angle to light up the majority of the room. Kiku firmly planted his feet on the floor in an attempt to stop them from dragging him to his bed. In the midst of his struggles he looked up in the bed's direction and (according to him) everything came to a standstill as he stared with wide eyes at what he saw.

It was him, the demon, smiling at him as he stood there next to the bed. To his horror the white coats were going to drag him to the demon. To their boss. The demon licked his lips as he beckoned to Kiku to come closer. Then the demon ordered his minions to bring Kiku to him.

"No! Don't take me to him!" Kiku half-screamed half-begged as everything (apart from the demon) began to move again. He violently continued to fight against the hold of the white coats.

"The restrains are ready!"

"Good. Help us bring him to the bed!"

_Restrains…?_

"No!" Kiku was lifted off the ground and his legs were seized before he could begin kicking. Between them the white coats carried the struggling patient to the bed. They lowered him and as quickly as they could they strapped him down to the bed. They let him go after the last of the restrains was secured into place. Kiku continued to scream and struggle as he continued to stare into the demon's eyes. He was momentarily grabbed again in order to inject him with the sedative.

The white coats continued to grab him as the sedative began working. Finally Kiku stopped struggling and they let him go in order to clean up the mess of what once used to be a flower pot. Before Kiku fell completely asleep he spotted the demon sit down on the bed through half-shut eyes. The demon reached out and stroked his hair as he looked at Kiku with those lust filled eyes. The last thing Kiku saw was the demon leaning down towards him.

_No… not again…_

**Author's Note:**

Crazy chapter... The events involving the incident are nothing but flashbacks that Kiku has. This explains why the memory got caught off when it did. Plus the writing skills to write what happens next are still worlds away from my grasp. And I am just going to let everyone guess what was in that room.

To be honest I think Arthur is obsessed with Kiku. He may call it 'love' but I think normal people will accept the fact that their crush doesn't like them back.

Using the code from Chapter 01; the _flower_ that is mentioned is none other than Kiku. But Kiku himself clarifies that little detail in that chapter.

If you thought Arthur was the world's biggest jerk in this chapter just wait until the next one! If you don't hate him yet then you might in the next chapter as well.

To quickly clarify (I barely remembered *nervous laugh) the demon was _not_ in the ward room. Due to the stress of remembering that incident Kiku imagined (more like hallucinated) him to be there. Which is the reason why no one else noticed he was there.


	5. The Ward Room

**One Year and Two and a Half Months Ago** (from Chapter 01)

"Come on Kiku. Won't you at least acknowledge my presence?" Yao asked as he sat on a chair next to Kiku's bed. Kiku ignored him as he continued to gaze out the window at the once more sunny sky.

"I know you don't like being tied down, but it's for your own good. They told me you almost cut yourself when you broke the flower pot." Again silence greeted him.

"The others are worried about you, and they told me to tell you to recuperate so that you don't have to stay here anymore. They also got me to bring you chrysanthemums since we know they are you favorite flowers. Here let me put them in the flower pot." Kiku didn't even turn to look as he heard Yao add the flowers to the flower pot.

A knock on the door stopped another of Yao's attempts to get Kiku to do something other than blankly gaze out the window. Yao looked in the door's direction as Kiku's doctor, Bella, came in followed by another nurse.

"Sorry Yao, but visiting hours are over."

"That's alright, Bella." Yao then turned and managed to give Kiku a hug. "I'll come to visit you later, and I'll see if I can bring any of the other along." Yao kissed Kiku on the forehead before following Bella out the door. "Was the relapse that bad Bella?"

"Yes it was." She said with a sigh as she walked him to the elevator. "He has been unresponsive to everything, like when he was brought the first time. But we have to be careful because any wrong movement from our part gets him worked up."

"Really? How so?"

"To emphasize we try to not have much contact with him because even if we by accident brush against him he starts struggling against the bindings. But the fact that he let you hug him means that he is starting to improve. This is a good thing, because I don't like keeping him tied up like that."

Kiku just continued to lay there on the bed as he heard the nurse reorganize some of the things on the room. He wanted to be freed, but not only from the restraints but from the place where the demon was keeping him under guard. He waited for the nurse to finish checking up on him, and when she left he looked at the new flower pot. Yao had brought many multicolored chrysanthemums and he smiled a bit, for their color looked more beautiful against the white background behind them.

He shifted on the bed and he turned his attention back to the window.

**Flashback**

The first thing Kiku became aware of was the fact that his body still hurt all over.

The second thing was that he felt strangely cold, despite the fact that he could tell he was on a warm and soft surface.

His eyelids felt heavy as he managed to open his eyes. Blinking he looked around and realized that he appeared to be in a hospital room. He was confused by this, the last thing he remembered was that… that bastard… had finally had enough of 'playing' with him and had allowed him to rest after keeping him awake for who knows how long. All he knew was that it felt like an eternity

"Kiku! Thank goodness you are awake now!" Kiku turned to see Yao run in and hug him. Kiku winced as the pain he felt increased as Yao hugged him.

"Yao-nii…" Kiku's voice sounded raspy as he struggled to speak. "Where am I?"

"In a hospital, silly."

"How… did I get here?"

"Arthur brought you here. He called me and told me he found you when he was on his way out of town to visit his relatives. And it's a good thing too! You were in critical condition when he brought you here."

_Arthur brought me here? Wait… What!?_

"What do you mean 'found me'?"

"You went missing for a couple of days. No one knew where you were and we were starting to get worried sick about you. The storm lasted for a couple of days, so we all pretty much stayed with no electricity and no phones for that period of time. When the lines returned he contacted me and told me he found you unconscious in the freezing rain. The problem is none of us know for how long you were there, but I am so glad you are safe now!"

_He… damn that bastard! First he uses me, and then he goes and abandons me in the middle of nowhere, gets me back and acts like an angel! He is nothing but a demon!_

"Kiku are you okay?" Yao asked as he sat down on the bed feeling Kiku tense up and clench one of his hands into a fist.

"Yao-nii…" Kiku began as he looked towards his brother. "Asa didn't find me, he _dumped_ me there. He kidnapped me for who knows how long and…"

"Kiku you are not making much sense," Yao said as he reached out and stroked Kiku's hair. "No one ever saw you with Arthur for the past couple of days, and besides Arthur spent the majority of his time with his relatives. Maybe you are confusing him for someone else." All Kiku did was stare at his brother with wide eyes. Then Yao suddenly stood up and hurried to the door. "I brought something for you but I left it in the car. I'll be right back."

Kiku just stared after his brother in disbelief. Then Kiku made efforts to move into a sitting position, but due to the protests of pain from his body he gave up.

"How are you doing Kiku?"

_That voice…_

"What are you doing here you rapist?" Kiku hissed under his breath as Arthur walked into the room and sat down on the bed and looked at him with a look of concern that Kiku knew was fake.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said as he put his hand on Kiku's forehead. "You are confusing for someone else."

"I am _not_ confusing you for someone else! I _remember_ everything you did to me, _everything_!" Kiku exclaimed as he forced his arm to move in order to hit Arthur. Arthur just laughed and grabbed Kiku's arm before leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"And even if you were right, what makes you think people are going to believe you? I overheard your conversation that you had with your brother. And if he doesn't believe you what makes you think the rest of the world will?"

"You _bastard…_"Kiku hissed as Arthur pulled away with a smirk.

"Besides there is no evidence what-so-ever that I did anything to you. That's when water comes in handy, or shall I say rain?"

"You shall pay for what you did!"

"Really? Last time I checked I wasn't even on the police suspect list. So guess what that means my little chrysanthemum? It means that I get away scot-free, a.k.a. I get away with it. I'll see you another time my little flower, for I must go now. My family is waiting for me." With that Arthur stood up, left a bouquet of flowers and was leaving when he almost bumped into Yao.

"Oh, Arthur. You came to see Kiku?"

"Yes, I am glad he is awake now. I would like to stay longer but I have some family matters to attend to."

"Yes of course. Goodbye."

"Bye, Yao. Bye _Kiku_." Arthur said as he smirked at Kiku before leaving. Kiku's hand clenched again as Yao was commenting on the bouquet that Arthur had brought. Kiku ignored him and turned his head to glare out the window.

_Watch Arthur Kirkland… I'll make sure you pay for what you did…_

**~Time Skip~**

"Glad to be out of the hospital nii-san?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to Kiku. Both of them were currently hanging out in Kiku's room. To be more exact Kaoru was babysitting Kiku while everyone else was busy downstairs.

"Yes, it's been a couple of days, no?"

"Yeah. Is there anything else you want to do? We just finished solving the puzzle." Kaoru said as he waved his hand at the puzzle that the two had finished completing. But before Kiku could reply they both heard Yao calling for Kaoru to come and help them move some stuff. "Stay here. I'll be back as fast as I can." Kiku nodded and he continued to sit there on his bed. He waited a couple of minutes before sneaking out of his room.

Quietly he headed downstairs and he hid in the kitchen when he heard some of his siblings approaching. He waited until he was sure they were gone before quietly sneaking out the front door. He walked calmly in order to not get too much attention as he made his way to his destination.

_Thought you could get away, you demon?_

Kiku increased his pace as the flower shop came into view. He quickly spotted Arthur as he broke into a run, who was too busy talking to one of his customers to notice him coming. Not caring about who saw him Kiku pulled out the knife he had gotten from the kitchen before lunging for Arthur. He would have probably killed the demon if it wasn't for the fact that the customer spotted him and warned Arthur just in time.

"Kiku have you gone mad?" Arthur asked as he examined the cut he had received when he had moved out of the blade's path.

"You shall pay for everything that you did to me. I'll make sure of that." Kiku said as he lunged for Arthur again. Ignoring the fact that there were people around Kiku continued to attack Arthur, who was trying to somehow find a way to defend himself without involving any of the people that were around. Finally Kiku had him on the ground and cornered.

"How does it feel like demon to be at the mercy of your victim?" Kiku asked as he lifted one of his hands to his mouth and at the same time he began to laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kiku. You-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I am confusing you for someone else!" Kiku exclaimed as a dangerous glint came into his eyes. Kiku tilted his head to one side as the glint in his eyes started changing and his chocolate eyes appeared to be glinting in a crazed red light. "You may have tricked the rest of the world into believing you are an angel, but I know better. I know you for who you really are. You are a demon, and I am going to take you back to where you belong."

As he spoke Kiku changed his grip on the knife and advanced onto Arthur. "And this is one thing I am truly going to enjoy." Kiku added as he licked his lips and lifted the knife, but before he could attack the demon he was grabbed from behind with his arms pinned in the process, and he was forced to let go of the knife

"Let me go! The demon deserves to pay for all the crimes that he has committed!" Kiku cried out before he began laughing. Then he looked at Arthur who had already stood up and was being inspected by some paramedics. "I see now. You aren't the only one here for your minions have arrived to aid their master. Do you hear me!" Kiku shouted as he was being dragged away despite his efforts to get away. "I'll make sure you return to your rightful home demon! You and your minions!"

**_End of Flashback_**

_And that's how I ended up coming to this place. To the place where the demon sent me so that he can make sure I am forever in his grasp. For this place is crawling with his minions. But… he can't keep me here forever. I shall come out one day. And when I do… I shall sent him back to where he truly belongs…_

_And they don't notice, and they don't notice..._

**Author's Note:**

Long chapter... Sorry about that... Anyway...

So this are the events that happened before Kiku was institutionalized.

Yeah... Arthur pretty much brainwashed everyone into believing that he had nothing to do with Kiku's disappearance. Let's just say he did a pretty good job in covering up all of his tracks.

Kiku couldn't stand the thought of Arthur walking away free so he decided to take matters into his own hands. And that didn't turn out to go as planned.

Also Arthur manages to convince everyone that Kiku was insane (and in a way he was, but he exaggerated it) and that's also another reason why he was institutionalized. Will update soon!


	6. The Fork

**Warnings:** Multi Character Death, Blood and Gore, Violence

**One Year and a Month Ago** (From Chapter 01)

Kiku just sat there on his bed playing with the cake he had been brought. They had finally untied him and he was once more allowed to move around. He sighed as he looked out his window. Today was the day, of that he was sure. He could no longer bear the thought of being trapped while the real menace was walking around freely.

Turning his attention back to the cake he absentmindedly stabbed it as he slowly ate it. Even when he was done he continued attacking the location where it used to be. The sound of metal striking against glass echoed in the lonely white room.

He quickly put the fork down (but was still holding on to it) when he heard the door open and the female white coat came in, possibly to give him another check-up. Either that or she was bringing in his 'medicine.' He glanced towards her as she approached him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you doing Kiku?" she asked as she put down a glass of water and handed him one of the pills. He didn't answer and all he did was blankly stare at her before glancing out the window. "It's time for your medicine."

"I don't want it."

"Why not? You have been taking them every day."

"I don't wish to take this drug. I know what that demon is plotting and I am not going to allow it."

"Here," the white coat said as she took the pill from him. "Open your mouth."

"No, I refuse!" Kiku exclaimed as he quickly moved her arm away. Moving fast he pinned her down covered her mouth with one hand and stabbed her on the neck using the fork. She screamed and struggled against him. Ignoring her muffled cries he lifted the fork and continued to stab her until she ceased moving underneath him.

After confirming that she was dead he got off her and began searching her coat pockets. In one of her pockets he found what he was looking for; her set of keys and ID card. Realizing he needed a way to carry them he continued to search her. He attached the keys and ID card to a bracelet he found before putting it around his own wrist. He bent down and picked up one of the largest pieces of broken glass for in their struggle she had knocked down the tray so the floor was now decorated in broken glass shards and water.

_'Right on time,'_ he thought as the door to his room began opening. Moving quickly (while avoiding the glass on the floor) he launched himself at the person that had obviously come to check on the source of the noise. The person had no time to react. Kiku just stared down at the person as they clutch at their open throat. The person had their mouth open as they tried to scream, but he had cut their vocal cords so they couldn't make any noise.

Then, ignoring the person on the floor he took off as the rest of the workers began to notice what was happening. Using the shard and the fork he attacked anyone that got in his way. He wasn't going to allow them to catch him again. He _had_ to escape; there was something that he had to do. He never noticed who he attacked for to him they were all the same.

Things were slowly becoming a blur, the only color he could see were red and white. He could hear voices, and yet he couldn't understand what they were saying. He ended up reaching a door he couldn't open so he used the doctor's ID card in order to open in. He continued to run, desperately trying to not get caught once more by the minions.

He had no idea for how long he fought and ran. He was almost caught a bunch of times, but he managed to escaped by attacking them with the fork and the shard. Finally he spotted another door ahead of himself. To his surprise it opened without the need of the ID card and he was momentarily blinded by the amount of light he encountered on the other side.

_The sun…?_ Kiku looked up at the blue sky that he had no idea for how long he had to see from inside of a room. He ended up laughing as he finally felt the light of the sun after who knows how long. His moment of happiness was disrupted as he heard running feet coming his way. Without thinking about it he took off.

He ran and ran. At first he wasn't positive of where he was, but eventually his surroundings began to become familiar the more he advanced. To his surprise there was barely anyone around and he would hide from the people he would see. He couldn't let them see him, or they might warn the demon and his plan would fail.

Eventually he spotted the demon's flower shop. He snuck to the back and began looking around for the spare key he knew Arthur had there. He found it under one of the stones that made the path to the backdoor. He opened the door and was a bit surprised to see that the demon hadn't arrived yet.

_Oh, well. Looks like I am going to have to wait for him._ Kiku's eyes landed on the door that was underneath the stairs. _Or should I just burn this place down?_ He walked over and touched the door. _No, first I come to do what I was going to do, and then I will set this place on fire._

Kiku headed up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He threw the shard and the fork into the sink. After taking off the bracelet he put it down upon the table. Then he began looking around the cabinets before he found what he was looking for. He calmly sat down on top of the table and began playing with the knife he had acquired by stabbing the table with it.

At some point he heard the back door open and someone walked up the stairs. A smile spread across his face as he sunk the knife one last time into the table.

_The demon has finally come to play._

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I finally update this story! It's been so long and I had writer's block on this chapter.

I hope I didn't disturb anyone with the mini massacre description.

Will hopefully update soon!


End file.
